Kendiall
by Alice Cullen444
Summary: This is a one shot about a girl called Kendall and a boy called Niall yes Niall from one direction . They were once a happy couple until something big splits them apart. Read to find out. M for lemon. R&R please.


KENDALL AND NIALL

Kendall thought back to the time when her and Niall were living the dream. They had been together since the start of university and now that they were graduating, all the stress had been put behind them. They were going to buy a house in London and find jobs as a writer and a singer. Well that's what they hoped for at least. Kendall had a degree in English now and Niall; well he had a degree in geography. He wasn't too keen on the subject and half way through university he discovered that he could sing. His plan was to graduate with a geography degree so he could have a backup if his singing career went down the plug hole.

She thought back to the time when they were driving down to London with a car full of bags and boxes. They had just bought an apartment and were excited to see what London life was like. Niall was driving while Kendall lent against the door, staring out at the English country side.

'So, are you going to audition for the x-factor? I think it would be a great start!' Kendall chirped in her slightly Scottish accent.

Niall sighed; he wasn't too sure about going on the x-Factor. He saw a lot of people plucking up the courage to get on stage only to be shot. But he guessed it was worth a shot. After all he was a good singer.

'I guess I should.' he mumbled just as his tummy rumbled.

'You're hungry' Kendall stated. She knew that Niall loved his food and was surprise that it took this long to show any signs of wanting to eat.

'I am.' He sighed and then glanced at her. 'so how is your book coming on?'

Kendall smiled fondly. Her boyfriend had always been interested in her book and she had found it sweet. He was often caught reading it when she went to bed. 'It's going well, I'm half way finished'

She remembered back to the time when they had been in the apartment for two weeks and had settled in well. Kendall was cooking lasagne and Niall was fooling about which had ended up in a food fight. They had gone to take a shower together after that, which had lead to sex and the food to burn. They had both laughed about it before making macaroni cheese and watching little miss sunshine while cuddled up on the sofa.

There was another time when they went to the zoo together and had toured around the place holding hands and marvelling at different animals before grabbing a bite to eat and an ice-cream. Niall spoiled her rotten that day and had bought her a huge stuffed panda before taking her out for a fancy meal. They had made love that night several times.

Then her best memory was the weekend they had spent in Paris. Niall took her around Paris, letting her shop in as many boutiques as she wanted and by the end of the day he was toppling over with bags full of clothes. The next day they went sightseeing to the Iffle Tower and the catacombs which freaked Kendall out. They had lunch in a Parisian bakery and went for another shop. That night Niall spoiled to her a big fancy meal before proposing to her. He leant down on his knee and held out a large diamond ring. She had said yes of course and for the rest of that night they made love until they were exhausted.

Of course, that happiness had only lasted through university and for one year of them living together and now they were just bittersweet memories. Kendall regretted everything she had ever done to hurt Niall and she wished with all her heart that she could take it back and erase his pain. But she couldn't.

A year ago today it was Niall's audition for the x-factor and he had been a bundle of nerves. Kendall had attempted to calm him down but nothing would work. In the end he had gone into the room twitching and sweating.

Despite his nerves he had gotten through to the next round. It had nearly ended there though until Simon had gotten the great idea of teaming Niall up with a group of other boys who had not quite made the cut. It consisted of Niall, the blond Irish one, Liam, the sweet floppy haired one, Zayn the dark haired beauty, Harry the cute, curly haired one and Louis the sassy spiky haired one. They had made it through to the judges house and from there on they had soared through to the final round and won third place. Kendall was ecstatic for Niall, but she missed him horribly. She hadn't seen him for nine weeks and the night he came home, he was so tired that he had fallen asleep in the middle of telling her everything. The next day Kendall had organised a celebratory party for Niall and all of the boys had been invited.

It was a month later when the boys, famously called one direction, had been signed onto Simon's record deal. They were extremely famous already and girls loved them. Niall was constantly surrounded by girls, as were the other boys and they were forced to get security guards.

Kendall was barely able to see Niall because it was too dangerous for her to be seen with him in public and he was always with the boys, either recording their album or hanging out. When Niall was home he was too exhausted to do anything.

Kendall could feel them drifting apart and by now she had finished her book and was waiting to find out it if it would be published. Niall never asked how she was doing any more and he never took her out for romantic meals anymore.

Though they were getting plenty of money from Niall's singing career, Kendall decided she would apply for a job and was employed as a book editor's assistant for a publishing company. The pay was good and it was an excellent way to see how books were written. But again, Niall never asked her job was and she felt lonelier than ever since she was 100 miles away from her parents.

There were sometimes where Niall seemed eager to spend time with her but he was always interrupted by work or his band mates walking through the door. It tore Kendall apart that they had gone from best friends to strangers in months and she yearned for the days where they would spend every second joint at the hip. Their friends had found it sickening and told them it wasn't healthy for the relationship. Perhaps they were right, that's maybe why she was lucky if she spent ten minutes with Niall. He was probably bored from spending too much with her.

It was her job that had eventually ruined things completely. Her job had brought her Kellan, a sexy publicist who was the boss of the business. he obviously worked out as his muscles bulged under his tight shirts. He has blond curly hair and bright blue eyes.

Kendall could not keep her eyes off of him and one day when she was in the canine, eating her lunch with her friends he had wandered over to them and spoken to them. He seemed to be staring at Kendall the whole time and at the end of lunch he asked if she wanted to go out with him that night, as a friend obviously. Kendall had happily agreed and they had decided to go to Nandos for their meal.

That night had went down great and when she got home, Niall seemed a little angry. It had caused an argument between them and they had gone to sleep in separate beds. By the next day they had made back up.

For the next few weeks, Kellan and Kendall had gone out on a few nights out and Niall and Kendall would end up bickering later on. Niall was still spending all of his time with his band and Kendall took comfort in Kellan's company. Little did she know of his intentions.

One day, they were out at a club and had too much to drink. Well at least, she had. Kellan had helped her back to his house and they had ended up having sex repeatedly that night, christening each room of his house.

The next day Kendall had woken with a huge head ache and a dozen phone calls and texts from Niall. She had turned to see Kellan lying beside her fast asleep and naked. She looked down to see herself, too, was naked.

She had freaked and quickly gotten dressed- which took an age since she couldn't find her clothes anywhere- and ran out of the house and gotten a bus home. By the time she was walking down her street she was crying and sobbing and not just from the head ache and sickly feeling but from the horrible guilty feeling lying in the pit of her stomach. She had felt disgusting and used and she didn't know how she was going to face Niall or work.

When she got home, Niall had practically attacked her with huge and questions, demanding where she had been and why she was crying. She had told him everything she could remember and by the end of her explanation she was a sobbing mess.

The picture of Niall's shocked and horrified expression was still etched in her memory. He had finally broken down and shouted at her to get out, told her that she was a skank and that he couldn't believe she would do that to him.

She had taken refuge in a friend's home for a few days, not coming out of her room at all and had hardly eaten or drank anything in days. She didn't sleep much and all you could hear were her heartbreaking sobs.

She hated herself for ruining their relationship and felt guilty for causing Niall so much pain. She didn't realise how much he loved her until that dreadful day and she should have realised that it wasn't his fault he couldn't spend that much time with her. She shouldn't have even hung out with Kellan, never mind go back to his house that night.

After a few days of living with her friend, Niall had phoned and said he wanted her back but he couldn't forgive her then and he wasn't sure when he would be able to.

That was two months ago and he had still not forgiven her. Kendall sighed and continued to make the lasagne for their meal, knowing that Niall would eat it in front of the TV. The band has split a month ago because it was causing too stressful for them and instead Niall was working in Environmental Management. Kendall was still working as an editor's assistant but for a different company. She hadn't seen Kellan since that night and only had an apologetic letter from him.

Niall walked in when she was serving the lasagne and nearly shocked her into silence when he said the three words she had been dying to hear since that night:

'I forgive you.' Was all he said, he didn't need to say anything else.

The lasagne was soon forgotten as she lunged herself at him, effectively knocking him against the door and kissing him heatedly. Her hands found them self knotted in his hair and her tongue was down his throat.

Niall responded with a surprise groan before pulling her closer, his hands on her hip and his tongue messaging against hers.

After a few minutes of a heated make out session, Niall pulled away.

'Let's take this upstairs' He whispered huskily before lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and carrying her up to their bedroom.

He layer her down on the massive king sized bed and leaned over her, kissing her softly and slowly pealing her top off, pulling away only to slip it over her head before kissing her deeply again. Their tongues battled for dominance, their clothed were flung across the room and moans were heard all through the house as they pleasured their selves orally.

After Kendall had finished giving Niall a mind blowing blow job, Niall reached for the bedside table to grab the condom but Kendall shook her head- she wanted to risk it.

Niall just smiled and pulled his hand away, before lining up and slipping inside of her. He began slowly thrusting in and out of her tight area, his huge cock going in further each time.

He wrapped her legs around his waist and angled his hips so that he was hitting her G spot every time he slipped inside of her. Their moans were loud and rugged and Kendall's head was buried in Niall's sweaty shoulder.

They released at the same time, Niall's seed filling her tight hot centre before he exited her and flopped down beside her. Kendall rested her head on his shoulder and he turned them both on their side, his arm draping over her waist and pulling her as close to him as possible.

They both stared into one another's eyes for several minutes before Kendall spoke. 'I love you Niall.'

He smiled and brushed a strand of long blond hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head. 'I love you too.'

Kendall grinned and then bit her lip. 'so the engagement,' which had been postponed when Niall and his band were signed onto Simon's record deal 'is it back on?'

Niall smiled and kissed her softly, nodding his head. 'Of course.'

THE END


End file.
